For the Love of Gold
by Proforce
Summary: Story #4. Monterey discovers a case that demands the Rangers' attention. But do they have other things on their minds other than solving this case? They had better get their act together though. R&R please! We need the support!


"For the Love of Gold"  
Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Disney   
(except where noted, in which case they were created and   
copyrighted by us or by another and we have permission to use   
them). The authors hereby give permission for this story to be   
downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy per user as long as (1) no   
changes to the story are made without our express written(not   
e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made to profit from   
this story. If either or both rules are violated, it will be   
considered a violation of copyright law.  
  
Author's Note: OK, first thing that you'll notice is that we gave an actual  
city as having Rescue Ranger HQ. Now I know there are a lot of clues that  
lead different fans to believe different things. Be that as it may, we are  
using the city we chose just so we can have a solid area where we can put them   
and the adventures they get into. It has nothing to do with the fact that we  
live here....really....  
  
Also, for you guys reading this on fanfiction.net a question:  
Do you think we should put this and the other stories in a single chaptered  
file? I can still do it without too much trouble, maybe even find a way to  
keep the reviews. Let us know by your reviews, and keep them coming(We seem  
to get a little more each story).   
  
On a final note, on August 16, my building suffered a direct   
lightning strike. Blew out my computer. While I now have a new one, I know   
I lost some e-mails from July that I'd been meaning to answer. Anyone who   
sent me or Francis an e-mail and didn't get a response please re-send them.   
Till next time, Happy Reading!  
  
  
Cast of Characters(in order of appearance)  
Monterey Jack  
Zipper  
Chip  
Gadget  
Dale  
Foxglove  
Rat Capone  
Arnold Mousenegger  
Sugar Ray Lizard  
  
  
#4  
  
  
In an alley somewhere in the heart of New York City, a mouse slowly  
walked toward his home, trying to explain himself to his best friend. "But  
Zipper me pal," Monterey Jack pleaded, "you know how I get around cheese! I--  
I lose all control. I just can't help myself. Please don't tell the others,  
you know how they'll react."  
  
Zipper shook his head and chattered quickly at Monterey. Zipper and   
Monterey had been friends for so long Monterey could easily decipher what the   
fly was saying. In this case, Zipper was berating him for both losing control   
and then asking him to lie about it.  
  
"You're right," Monterey said, his mustache drooping as he slowed down.   
"I should face up to it. After all, there's nothing wrong with me snitching a   
bit of cheese now and again. Even if I do have to dodge five or six angry   
humans to do it."  
  
Zipper rolled his eyes and sighed. He was about to scold Monterey again   
but stopped as he heard an alarm ringing. He chattered at Monterey, who was   
still trying to explain himself and wasn't paying attention. After a minute,  
Zipper grabbed hold of his ear and pulled.  
  
"Crikey!" Monterey yelled, balancing on one foot as Zipper pulled him.   
"Ease off the ear, Zip! You're pulling so hard I got a ringing in my ear. No  
wait," he said as Zipper let go, "that is an alarm ringing. Come on, we'd   
better check it out."  
  
The alarm, it turned out, was coming from a jewelry store. Monterey   
tried to open the door, but it was securely locked. "Hmm, the door wasn't   
forced, and none of the windows are broken," he observed, rubbing his chin.   
"Looks like a Rescue Ranger case if ever I saw one. Come on, lets get the   
others."  
  
Inside Rescue Ranger Headquarters, Chip, Gadget, Dale, and Foxglove are  
all sitting on the couch watching a romance movie. Now while none of them had  
ever been particularly fond of romance movies, they had a reason to as it   
provided them an excellent opportunity to spend quality time with their loved   
one. Chip had his arm around Gadget while her head rested on his shoulder.   
Dale and Foxglove were in a similar position, only it was Foxglove who had her  
wing around Dale.  
  
The peaceful evening was shattered as Monterey burst through the door   
with Zipper in tow. "Get up mates!" he calls, standing between them and the   
TV. "We got a case that looks like it could use our touch on it."   
  
No one on the couch moved however, save for shifting slightly to see the  
TV arond Monterey's considerable girth. "Hey, did you guys hear me?"   
Monterey asked, waving his hand in front of their faces. "Chip? Gadget?   
Dale? Foxy? Ah forget it," he grumped, looking over at Zipper. "Looks like   
we're on our own with this one Zip. Rescue Rangers Away!"  
  
Even at their motto, the two couples paid Monterey no attention other   
than noticing he moved out of their way. Monterey hurried out to the Ranger   
Wing and buckled himself into the pilot's seat. "Gotta remind Gadget to make   
these a mite bigger," he thought, settling his bulk as best he could. "Now   
then, how do I start this thing again?"  
  
Back inside, the couples had still not moved nor uttered a word. At   
least, not until they heard the Ranger Wing's motors trying to start. "Hey,   
does anyone know where Monty's going?" Chip asked, not taking his eyes off   
the TV.  
  
"Umm, I think heard him say something about going to solve a case," Dale  
supplied after a second's thought.  
  
"Oh, OK," Chip said. He sat there for another moment more before Dale's   
answer sunk in. "A case?!" he said excitedly. "Come on, we have to catch   
him. Rescue Rangers away!" Gadget pulled away from him somewhat reluctantly  
and Dale did the same from Foxglove. They hurried outside and managed to   
catch Monterey just before he took off.  
  
The Rangers arrived at the jewelry store just as the cops were leaving.  
Only Foxglove was able to pick up on their conversation with her exceptional   
hearing, but she was able to confirm Monterey's earlier suspicions: no forced  
entry, no other way in or out, but the place was definitely robbed. "Golly,  
Monty," Gagdet said from the pilot's seat, which Monterey had been convinced   
to give up, "you were right."  
  
"Yeah, sorry we weren't paying more attention," Chip said, blushing just  
slightly.   
  
"Think nothing of it," Monterey said, waving it aside. "Right now, we'd  
better get down there and see what we can find.  
  
Gadget landed the plane nearby and, after some quick lockpicking by   
Zipper, the Rangers made it inside the store. "All right," Chip said, falling  
into leader mode, "everyone spread out and search for clues." The others   
nodded and scurried to different areas of the store.  
  
A few moments passed quietly. Dale was just climbing out of the garbage  
pail when he heard the familiar sound of wings beating through the air. "Find  
something, Foxy?" he asked, dropping from the edge of the pail to the floor.  
  
"That's just it," Foxglove answered, her wings drooping slightly as she  
landed next to him. "I'm so new at this, I don't know what to look for."  
  
"Aww, that's easy. Just look for something out of place. You know,   
something that seems odd somehow."  
  
"I think so," Foxglove said doubtfully. She spread her wings and took  
off again, looking at the store from the air. She noticed the others looking  
around without any success and was disheartened. "If they can't find   
anything, how am I supposed to?" she asked herself. She was about to come in  
for another landing when she noticed something unusual. She flew quickly to   
each display case, making sure before saying anything. "Hey, I think I found  
a clue," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"What'd you find Foxglove?" Chip asked, climbing up the case to be   
face-to-face with her.   
  
"Well, I checked the little papers by whatever was missing and they all   
said the same thing, 'Pure twenty-four karat gold.' Is...is that a clue?"   
she asked, turning a little shy suddenly.  
  
"You bet it is," Chip said excitedly. "Now I have a good idea of who's  
behind this. Keep looking everyone, they had to have left something else  
behind."  
  
"Great job, Foxy!" Dale called from the ground, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Foxglove blushed a bit before flying off and continuing her search. She  
found nothing else out of the ordinary. She flew down to where the others had  
gathered. "So what now?" she asked, landing lightly by her boyfriend.  
  
"I say we head back to Headquarters and figure out where they'll strike  
next," Chip suggested. "Now that I know who's behind this, it shouldn't be   
too hard to figure out their next move."  
  
"What's on your mind Chipper?" Monterey asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get back. Come on everyone, let's get going."  
The Rangers raced toward the door, but Gadget tripped over something   
when she was halfway there. "Oh!" she yelped as she fell, putting her hands   
down at the last second to stop herself from hitting the floor.  
  
Chip skidded to a stop and doubled back past the others to where Gadget  
was trying to get up. He took hold of her hands and pulled her up to her   
feet. "Are you..." he began before noticing he had pulled her up a little  
too hard, pressing her body against his somewhat. "...all right?" he   
finished, a blush starting in his cheeks.  
  
Gadget blushed too, realizing the same thing Chip just had. "I am,   
now," she said softly, kissing him lightly on the lips.   
  
"I don't mean to interrupt," Monty said while fighting not to roll his   
eyes, "but we are still on a case here."  
  
Chip and Gadget stepped back from each other slightly. "Right, of   
course," Gadget said, getting her composure back. "What did I trip over  
anyway?"  
  
Chip bent down and looked by Gadget's feet. Something had wrapped   
around her ankles to make her trip. He helped her step out of the material  
carefully, though he couldn't resist the opportunity to tickle her feet. From  
Gadget's squeak and giggle, he knew he had just found one of her most ticklish  
spots. "I'll have to remember that for later," he thought with a smile.  
  
"What is it Chip?" Monterey asked, looking over Chip's shoulder.  
  
"An orange bowtie," Chip said, holding it up. "And a very familiar   
bowtie if I do say so myself."  
  
"Hey, isn't this the one Arnold Mousenegger wears?" Dale asked, taking  
it from Chip and examining it up close.  
  
"Exactly Dale," Chip said, slightly surprised. Ever since he'd gotten  
hooked up with Foxglove, Chip had noticed subtle changes in the other   
chipmunk. Oh, he was still the same old Dale, for the most part, just a bit  
more serious when he had to be. "And where Arnold Mousenegger is, you know  
Rat Capone can't be far away."  
  
"Who's that?" Foxglove asked, unfamiliar with the name.  
  
"A mobster we've dealt with a couple times before," Chip said, taking   
the bowtie back from Dale. "He can be serious trouble if we're not prepared  
for him. Come on, let's get back to headquarters."  
  
The next night, the Rescue Rangers found themselves on a stakeout in a   
jewelry store. They had all taken their positions behind a display case   
filled with diamond necklaces and were waiting patiently. But some were not   
as patient as the others. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Dale   
whispered irritably. "There's this movie marathon Foxglove and I had planned  
on watching together."  
  
Foxglove flinched slightly, but none of the others noticed thankfully.  
She didn't want to tell Dale that some of those movies tonight weren't exactly  
on her favorites list. But if he could sit through her romantic movies, she  
could swallow her pride and watch his vampire flicks with him.  
  
"It shouldn't be too much longer Dale," Chip said calmly. "From the   
files I saw at the police station today, this is around the time they figure  
all the robberies have occurred."  
  
"Why do you think he'll come after this one though?" Foxglove couldn't  
help but ask.  
  
"This store has the most gold in the city," Gadget said, checking some  
papers she pulled from her overalls. "It's the perfect target for him."  
  
"Shh," Monterey whispered, holding up his hand. "I think I hear   
something. Get ready, mates."  
  
"Aww, it's just the night...." Dale started but then stopped abruptly,  
a weird look forming on his face.  
  
"The night what?" Chip asked, then noticed the look on Dale's face.   
"Oh no!" he said, his eyes following Dale's gaze to see him looking at the  
chocolate bar on the asleep night guard's desk.  
  
"Chocolate!" Dale yelled in a quavering voice, taking off before Chip  
could stop him.  
  
"Grab him!" Chip called to the others as he ran after Dale. But Dale  
had too much of a head start, and was about as impossible to stop as Monterey  
in a full Cheese Attack.   
  
Impossible that is, except for a bat. Foxglove swooped down and grabbed  
Dale's tail with her foot, flapping her wings furiously to drag him backward.  
"I got him," she said, her voice strained with the effort, "I think."  
  
"Aww come on Foxy!" Dale cried, running in place as Foxglove managed to  
keep her grip on him. "I haven't had anything sweet in over a week! I want  
that chocolate!"  
  
Foxglove flapped her wings harder, jerking Dale off his feet and into   
the air at the same time she lost her grip. She tumbled a couple times before   
she could recover, but by then the other Rangers had managed to pin Dale   
against a wall. "Out of the way!" she said, going into a dive aiming   
straight for Dale.  
  
Not knowing what was going on, but knowing they were in a dangerous   
situation, Chip dove to the side, pulling Gadget out of harm's way as Monterey   
and Zipper followed suit. They all turned back to look, wondering what had  
possessed Foxglove to attack her boyfriend when they found out she wasn't   
attacking him at all. As soon as she had been close enough, Foxglove had   
wrapped her wings around Dale and kissed him with as much feeling as she had  
within her heart. "Sweet enough for you?" she murmured against his lips  
after the kiss ended.  
  
"Any sweeter and I'd have cavities," Monterey said sarcastically. Dale  
and Foxglove both blushed as they backed up, and the others chuckled. "Hey   
wait a minute," Monterey said, his ears perking up. "This time, I really do  
hear something."  
  
The Rangers quieted down and listened. A faint scraping sound could be   
heard, as of a lock being picked. "Everyone get in position," Chip whispered  
as he scurried behind the case again. Everyone took up their positions again  
and waited quietly to see what would happen.  
  
They didn't have to wait long as the employee's bathroom door swung open  
and Rat Capone stepped out. "C'mon youse guys," he said, motioning behind  
him. "Let's make a quick withdrawal from this here gold repository."  
  
"Umm, huh?" Arnold Mousenegger, sans bowtie, asked while scratching   
his head in confusion.  
  
"I think he means let's grab the loot and go," Sugar Ray Lizard said,  
walking out from behind the burly mouse.  
  
"Oh right," Arnold agreed, a goofy grin appearing on his face.   
  
Rat Capone walked over to the case filled with gold. "Sugar Ray, would   
you please do the honors?"  
  
"Gladly Boss." Sugar Ray walked over next to Rat Capone and used his   
tail to pick the lock. "It's all ours for the taking."  
  
"Good," Capone said, rubbing his hands together. "Arnold, you know what   
to do." Arnold lumbered over, pulled a sack out of his shirt pocket, and   
began filling it with all the gold in the case.   
  
But before he could get it even halfway full, a number of animals seemed   
to pop out of nowhere yelling, "Rescue Rangers Away!" A brief struggle   
ensued, ending with Capone and his gang face down and stunned from the   
surprise attack.   
  
"Good job everyone," Chip said as he and Gadget finished tying up Rat   
Capone and Dale and Foxglove finished tying up Arnold. "Now we can leave the   
evidence for the police to find and that should be the end of it."  
  
"I did it Dale!" Foxglove said, pulling Dale into another hug. "My   
first case as a Rescue Ranger and I did it!" Gadget, caught up in Foxglove's  
giddiness, wrapped her arms around Chip as well. The guys returned the hugs  
easily, not minding one bit.  
  
"Umm, I could use some help over here," Monterey said, looking at the  
hugging couples and sighing. "Hey guys?" he said when they didn't answer  
him.  
  
Sugar Ray saw Monterey distracted and lashed out with his tail, catching  
him on the side of the head. Monterey flew into his teammates, knocking them  
all to the ground and landing on them. "What hit me?" he asked, slightly   
groggy.  
  
"Monty, could you get off us now?" Foxglove asked, trying to work her   
wings free. "I kinda can't breathe here."  
  
"Come on, they're getting away!" Chip said, noticing that Sugar Ray had  
untied the others and they were making a break for it. "After them!" But by   
the time they all got to their feet, Rat Capone and his henchmen had   
disappeared. "Where did they go?"  
  
Zipper, who had spent much of the time in the background at Monterey's  
urging, had seen exactly where they went. He flew into the bathroom and   
hovered over a drainage grate, chattering excitedly. "Good job Zipper," Chip  
said as they ran into the room. "Monty, think you can lift it?"  
  
"Piece of cake Chipper," Monterey said, grabbing hold of it and tossing  
it to the side. "Let's get after them."  
  
They jumped or flew down into the drainage pipe, just catching the tip  
of a tail as it disappeared down a side pipe. "That way," Foxglove said,   
gliding into a pipe just barely big enough for her to wing through with the  
other Rangers close behind. But just as they nearly caught up, a net dropped  
on her, tangling her wings up. She screamed as she fell, bracing for impact  
with the hard pipe below.  
  
Dale dove to catch her before she hit, which he did, but managed to get  
tangled up in the netting himself. "Get us out of here!"  
  
"No wait!" Foxglove cried, trying to stop them, but it was too late.   
As soon as they touched the net, they were stuck fast. Even Monterey's great  
strength was of no help in this instance. Gadget tried to reach into one of  
her pockets for something to help, but they were set upon by dozens of figures  
before she could and soon were all unconscious.  
  
Some time later, Chip was brought awake rudely by a bucket of water   
thrown in his face. He snapped to alertness, coughing and sputtering. He  
quickly realized that Sugar Ray was holding his arms firmly behind him while  
Arnold held Gadget much the same way. The rest of the Rangers were tied up  
and gagged against the wall of a circular room that seemed to be still   
somewhere in the sewers. "What's going on here?" Chip demanded, trying to   
pull free from Sugar Ray.  
  
"I'll tell ya what's going on here," Rat Capone said, bucket in hand.  
"You dirty rats have been involved in my 'business transactions' one to many  
times now. It's time to get rid of you once and for all. On the other hand,"  
he added, turning to Gadget, "if you agree to be my moll, I might reconsider   
and let these guys go. What do you say?"  
  
Without hesitation, Gadget kicked the bucket out of his hands so that it  
landed square on his hands. "I'd rather die than be your moll," she said   
heatedly.  
  
"There's that spunk again," Rat Capone said, gnashing his teeth. "But   
don't worry, we'll soon take care of that." He walked to one of the walls and   
pulled a lever. Immediately the center of the room split open to reveal a   
fishtank filled with piranha. "Sugar Ray, why don't you show our guests first  
hand our lovely swimming pool?"  
  
"Right Boss," he said, picking Chip up and walking him to the edge of   
the tank. Chip tried to kick Sugar Ray to make him let go, but the lizard   
held him at arms' length.  
  
"Last chance," Rat Capone told Gadget. "Agree to be my moll or he   
sleeps with the fishes." Instead of answering verbally, Gadget launched a   
kick at his face, just barely missing. "I've had enough of your spunk!" he  
spat, rearing back and slapping her across the face so hard his handprint was  
clearly visible. "Sugar Ray, drop him!"  
  
But Sugar Ray was having his own problems. When Rat Capone had slapped  
Gadget, an incredible anger grew inside of Chip, filling his vision with a red  
haze. He twisted and writhed with all he had. Sugar Ray had no chance to   
hold onto him and dropped him near the edge but not over it. Chip grabbed the  
lizard's tail and swung him into the wall with all the strength born of rage,  
knocking him out instantly.  
  
"Arnold, get him!" Rat Capone ordered, backing away at the anger nearly  
radiating off Chip and running down a side tunnel.  
  
"OK Boss," Arnold said, tossing Gadget aside. But before he even took a  
single step toward Chip, Dale managed to shift his weight enough to fall on   
Monterey, knocking him on top of Arnold and pinning him down.   
  
"Gadget!" Chip said, rushing to where she was just pushing herself up  
to her knees. "Are you all right?" he asked softly, gently caressing the   
redness on her cheek.  
  
Gagdet winced, but leaned into the comfort of Chip's hand. "I'll be   
fine," she whispered, blinking away a tear that threatened to fall.  
  
"Untie everyone," he said, getting up to his feet. "Rat Capone is   
mine." He took off down the same tunnel Rat Capone had run down.   
  
Meanwhile, Rat Capone was desperately searching for a way out, feeling  
Chip getting closer and closer. He dodged through intersections at random,  
trying to throw the detective off his trail. But he dodged one too many times  
and found himself at a dead end.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Rat Capone backed up to find another route   
only to come in contact with a warm, furry chest. He spun around swinging,   
but Chip easily dodged the wild punch. He tried again and this time Chip  
tripped him, making him crash face first into the wall.  
  
Chip spun Rat Capone around and grabbed him by his collar. "You think  
it's funny to slap my girlfriend?" he demanded, a dangerous glint in his   
eye. "You are never to touch her again, do you hear me?"  
  
"N-now calm down," Rat Capone stammered. "We can make some deal, can't  
we? There's always a deal."  
  
"No deal," Chip growled, pulling back his fist. The last thing Rat   
Capone remembered seeing was Chip's fist flying right toward his face....  
  
Back at the room where the piranha tank now stood closed, the other  
Rangers have just finished tying up Rat Capone's henchmen, working fully   
together this time and making sure neither of them could move much less   
escape. "Come on guys," Dale said, heading for the tunnel, "we've gotta go  
help Chip!"  
  
"No need for that," Chip said, walking in and tossing an unconscious Rat  
Capone on top of his cronies. "I was able to handle everything myself."  
  
"So Chip, you punched him out, did ya?" Monterey asked, a big smile on   
his face as he patted Chip on his back.  
  
"No need," Chip said, straightening his hat after Monterey's pat had   
nearly knocked it from his head. "Just as I was about to connect with him, he  
ended up fainting on me."  
  
All the Rangers couldn't help but laugh at that thought. "Well, the   
beacon's set up," Gadget said, flicking the switch on it. "The police should  
be able to take it from here."  
  
"Let's get out of here then," Chip said.   
  
It took them some time to find out where they were and how to get back   
to where they had stowed the Ranger Wing, but they climbed out of a nearby  
manhole cover as the eastern sky took on a pinkish hue. "Some case, huh   
Foxy?" Dale asked, sliding his arms around her waist.   
  
"Yeah," Foxglvoe agreed. "My first case was almost my last. I hope   
they're not all like this."  
  
"That's gonna depend on something mates," Monterey said seriously. "Now  
I'm just as happy as the rest of you that you decided to hook up and all, but  
you've gotta keep your emotions in check when we're on a case. We're not   
gonna get as lucky as we did tonight. How about we save the celebrating for  
after we make it back to Headquarters, all right?"  
  
"You're right Monty," Chip said, looking as ashamed as the others.   
"From now on, while we're on a case, we'll be all business."  
  
"Good to hear mate," Monterey said with a yawn. "Now let's get back  
to Headquarters. This mouse needs his beauty sleep."  
  
They all piled tiredly into the Ranger Wing just as the sun began to  
rise. "You know, I've never realized just how beautiful the sunrise is,"   
Gadget said. "Then again, I've never taken the time just to look at it."  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Chip asked, hugging her close to him.  
  
Monterey and Zipper backed away from the Ranger Wing slowly as the  
couples stare at the sunrise. "Umm, Zip and me will meet you back at the  
tree," he said, turning and hurrying away. The others never noticed, however.  
The only things they could notice were the sunrise and each other. 


End file.
